a cinderella story
by midnightskies23
Summary: highschool story! bulma has been mistreated in her life..well thats untill vegeta ouji came in to her life.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**HEY! THIS IS MY FIRST B/V STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW (AND IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T REVIEW) OTHER THAN THAT PLZ ENJOY OH...AND IF VEGETA AND BULMA ARE OUT OF CHACTER SRRY THIS MAY NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU ITS AN AU I DON'T LIKE TO DOING STORIES THAT FOLLOW THE PLOT LINE AND **_**I DON'T OWN DBZ (IF ONLY I DID) OR ANY OF THE CHACTERS, ENJOY!**_

It was a cloudy Tuesday morning '_BEEP, BEEP' _Bulma sighed as she hit the stupid alarm clock that woke her up for another personal day of hell. The blue haired girl pulled her midnight blue blanket off of her and got ready for school Bulma wasn't very social, not that she didn't want to be she just never had enough time to go out and be a teenager she was always at home cleaning and doing stuff around the house. Bulma's mom died 2 years ago from cancer and was left with her step-father and two step-sisters the blue haired girl was mistreated after her mother had died. Her step-father and step-sisters where abusive to her mentally and physically. She was not offered the things her step-sisters had like new clothes, and cars, brand name bags. She use to have friends but she stop hanging out with them once her step-father had taken her out of private school saying that he didn't want to waste any money on a 'whore' like her and put Bulma in public school, there she meet juu (that's 18)and her boyfriend krillin also Chi-Chi a dark haired girl with tan skin and was a great cook also Chi-Chi's boyfriend Goku with weird dark hair and was very well built and on the football team, they had been together for years now and are planning on getting married after senior year was up. They have 1 year old son Goten, Chi-Chi had gotten pregnant when she was 16 but her parent and Goku's parents supported them all the way even though they were upset about it saying that they were still so young. Life for Bulma was boring well… that's until Vegeta Ouji the most popular kid an football quarter back, came in to her life….

_**SHOULD I KEEP GOING? HOPE YOU LIKE IT AN AGAIN REVIEW ALSO PLZ NO HARSH COMENTS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND IM GOIN OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD SO WHEN I GET MORE IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY THAN I WILL CONTINUE I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK THANK YOU SO MUCH **__**!**_

_**ALANA3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-meeting Vegeta

**HI GUYS! I SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ASKING ABOUT GOHAN AND IM NOT GOING TO PUT HIM IN THE STORY THERE IS A REASON TO WHY I MADE GOTEN CHI-CHI'S AND GOKU'S FIRST CHILD BUT I CANT TELL YOU BECAUSE IT WOULD RUIN THE STORY IF I DID, AN FOR BULMA'S STEP-FATHER HE'S GOING TO BE A MADE UP CHARCTER BUT FOR HER STEP-SISTER THERE GOING TO BE….NAHHH IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH LOL SRRY :) AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK BECAUSE AS I SAY AGAIN IM GOING OF THE TOP OF MY HEAD FOR EACH CHAPTER, HONESTLY THIS STORY DOES HAVE MYSTERIES IN IT LIKE: WHOS BULMA'S DAD AND LET ME JUST SAY IT'S NOT AND HE IS ALIVE BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHO HE IS :) THX FOR THE REVIEWS ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2-MEETING VEGETA

Vegeta groaned as his alarm clocks goes off preparing himself for another day of school as he got out of his royal blue silk sheets he got ready in his rather large room with a connected bathroom his family had a very big company called the Ouji corporation that was known all over the world including the Henderson corporation (Bulma's stepfather corp.).The flame haired boy had a luxury life he was mostly known for his looks and how he played on the field at school and had 2 parents that spoiled him rotten and was wanted by all the girls in school which he didn't mind. He was known to never stay in a relationships that along. He thought that after he used girls for sex they were not useful to him anymore; Vegeta was not a very open person well that's before he went to summer camp 2 years ago…

**Flashback 2 years ago **

_**A flame haired boy was on his way to summer camp he loved the wilderness and wanted to go to summer camp this year. **_**2 hours later…the bus pulled up and all the kid got out Vegeta walk over to get his stuff when suddenly he collided with someone and fell. He looked to see who it was and seen a girl with black hair and dark green eyes he got off the ground and dusted himself off than put out a hand for the girl that he had collided with she took his hand "sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" the girl said "ugh...It's ok it was my fault "the girl with green eye tucked her black hair behind her ear and smiled "I'm Haley" "Vegeta" said the flame haired boy "hey want to come get something to eat with me? I really don't know anyone here**"** said Haley Vegeta was going to say no but remembering he had nothing else to do till it was time for orations so said "sure". All summer they hung out together and got close one day Vegeta ask Haley out, but soon found out that Haley was in a relationship already with a boy name Chris back in her home town Vegeta was so heartbroken he avoided her till the rest of summer camp was up he never seen Harley after that.**

***End of flashback***

From thenonVegeta promised he would never fall in love again but if he only knew.

**Hey guys hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short it will get longer later on in chapters I have so much work I need to catch up on in school right now. Review asks question anything :)!**

**Alana**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters (I would love to own it though)

**Hey guy! So I see you're asking about who is going to be Bulma's step-sisters I decided just to tell you they are going to be Maron and Lunch but Bulma's real dad I will not reveal who he is YET… review I love to answer your questions about anything so review and enjoy! **

Chapter 3

"ok class today I am assigning partner's for your 2 month projects today" the teacher with a black professional dress on said to her now groaning students "would you like me to make it a 3 month assignment?" said the teacher after no response from her students she continued "ok Ally Scott and Paul Manuel together Chi-Chi Mau and Goku son, Tim Anderson and Kelly Alderson and Louis gilbert and 18 Gero and Krillin Roshi, Maron Henderson and lunch Henderson, and lastly Bulma briefs and Vegeta Ouji" said the teacher that was reading of the list of students names. Then suddenly the flame haired boy known as vegeta raised his hand and said "um I don't work with geeks" the students laughed well except Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin, and Bulma of course. Bulma not wanting attention on her sank down in her chair "VEGETA OUJI that's not a ways to behave in class go to the office NOW" said the now furious teacher "fine by me" Vegeta said getting up without hesitation and exit the door with a slam "wait for us veggie-Chan" said the Henderson sisters (bulma's step-sisters) running to the door ~whore's~ bulma thought watching her annoying step-sisters "girls sit down before I give you both dentition NOW" the Henderson sister just rolled their eye "we don't have to listen to you do you know who are daddy is?" Maron said in a snotty high voice "well I don't think she does m (m is maron nickname) because she wouldn't be talking to us the way she is, but I'll let her pass this time because I have better thing to do lets go m"said lunch in a bitchy tone "ok L" said maron as they walk out of the classroom 'bring, bring' the school bell rung for the students to go home after they packed up their stuff Bulma headed to the door where Chi was standing waiting for her. Bulma and Chi-Chi walk outside to where practice for the football team was (to watch Goku practice of course) "ugh they are such whore's I'm telling you B I don't know how you put up with them and that stepfather of yours" knowing everything that goes on in her life "I know they can be too much but what can I do? "Shrugging her shoulders "um well…for starter you can find out who your real dad is by opening that letter that your mom left for you, telling you about him" "Chi it's not that easy 1. My stepfather from hell has those letters in his office locked up and happens if he's not alive or doesn't want anything to do with me?" Bulma said with tear in her eyes Chi-Chi look at Bulma telling she was about to cry "well B sometime you have to take chances, you know where he keep his key for the office and you will never know if you don't try just think about it" said Chi-Chi not really understanding why she was not taking a chance on finding out who her dad was "I will try" Bulma said signing as they walked to the field **1 hour later **practice was over and Bulma and Chi-Chi where talking to Goku. Bulma took the moment to look for Vegeta to talk about the project she spotted him by the bleachers and walked over there with hesitation "Hi um I know where not really friend but um we kind of have to do a project together" "I know women I was there my house Thursday at 3:30 don't be late or you can do this project by yourself" with that Vegeta left ~ugh why me~ Bulma cried

**Later that afternoon **

"BULMAAA! WHY IS MY BED STILL NOT MADE?"Said a screaming maron "BULMAAA! WHERE IS MY AFTERNOON SNACK?"Said a hungry lunch "I'm coming" said a busy and tried Bulma "I'M TELLING DADDY ON YOU WHEN HE GET HOME FROM WORK" lunch and maron said at the same time ~oh no~Bulma thought franticly remembering her punishment last time this happened she had to where long sleeves to school till the bruising went away from being manhandled by her stepfather and it was summer time too!.

**1 min. later**

Steve Henderson walked through his front door hearing screaming from his furious daughters "What's going on in here" "DADDY bulma's not listening to us "Maron and lunch said knowing what was to become of bulma when she didn't do their work (warning manhandling sorry if offended you can skip this part) "BULMA! Get down here NOW "said a mad Steve "ye-"before bulma could answer fully she grabbed by the hair and thrown in to the glass table but thankful it did not break but knocked stuff off of the table in the process and yanked by the wrist "you better do what they say or you're going to have more than a bruised wrist next time clean this up" Steve said (it's over sorry again ) with that Steve turned around and asked Bulma's stepsister if they wanted to eat out with him tonight they accepted and they all turn around leaving a sad out of place bulma on the floor.

**10 min later**

Bulma was done cleaning up an wrapping her wrist and was thing about what Chi-Chi had said she knew that Chi-Chi was right so grabbing up the courage that was left in her she walked to her stepfather's room to get the key after finding it under some papers she went and opened the office door she took the second key and opened up the cabinet she reach inside find a later that said _'bulma'_ with hesitation she started reading her heart stop at who she read was her father it was b…

**cliffy don't you just love them lol oh and sorry for any misspelled words my proof reader is sleep (my sister) well that all for today and review even if you're a guests I see a lot of people view my story but don't review just do it can't hurt .**

**ALANA :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE **

IM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS WEEK I HAVENT HAD TIME TO. MY SCHUDULE IS HUGE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE ITS THE HOLIDAYS AND MY SEMSTER IN SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO END AND MY GRADES ARE NOT AS HIGH AS I WANT THEM BUT I PROMSIE THAT I WILL BE BACK WRITING IN 3 TO 4 WEEKS AGAIN IM SORRY BUT SCHOOL GRADES COME FIRST I WILL TRY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS AND I DO SEE ONE ABOUT LUNCH AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION HER HAIR IS BLONDE AND HER HAIR COLOR DOES NOT CHANGE THIS IS AN AU AND THEY ARE ALL HUMANS AND IM TRYING TO MAKE IT REALISTIC AS CAN BE AND HER HAIR CHANGING BECAUSE SHE SNEEZED IS JUST NOT NORMAL TO ME LOL WELL THATS ALL I GOT TO GET BACK TO DOING MY SCHOOOL WORK.

ALANA :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I was just sitting in the computer chair and decided that I wanted to write so here your late Christmas gift from me to you enjoy :)**

**I do not own dbz or any of their characters (if only I did)**

Bulma felt as if time had stopped she had so many questions going in and out of her head she felt like it was going to explode but quickly getting back into reality she quickly ran out of her step-fathers room and closed the door locking it behind her and going to her room. It almost felt like a daze to Bulma. She knew her real father she had talk to him on his way to pick his son up from school he was a very nice man '_so why did he abandon me' _not being able to think any further she went to sleep hoping that all her worries and concerns would go away.

Vegeta and his parents and baby brother Aden that was 2 had just got in the house from a nice dinner they always went out for dinner. Vegeta was not very happy about the '_family dinners' _but seen they let him pick where they went tonight it wasn't that bad they had went to a fancy Italian food place there they had seen the Henderson's but one question was on his mind that bothered him and he didn't even know why '_where was the women at I know that was her step-father and step sisters' _pretty much every one in school knew that bulma lived with her stepfather and that her mom died of cancer her stepsisters loved to gossip about her but no one really knows what happens behind closed doors.

**Wednesday morning **

Bulma woke up getting ready for school she put on grey skinny jeans with a black tank top with her big black sweater and some black boots with a buckle on the side with some stud earrings and got her book bag and went to wake up her stepsisters then went out the door and started to walk to clear her minded bulma got up earlier than most people because she sometimes walked to school or she took the bus but today she deicide to walk to clear her head she was so lost in her thoughts about last night she didn't seem to notices a car honking at her. She looked up and seen someone that she didn't want to see.

Vegeta had gotten up earlier today for an early start to get breakfast his home chef was not on duty today his mom saying that she could take care of her family but had pasted on making breakfast for him and told him to get something before he went to school swearing under his breath he got his clothes on and got his keys and walk out of the door. When in his car he took off down the road but then something caught his eye, it was the blue haired girl walking with her head down not really paying attention to the road for any car that could hit her so Vegeta slammed on his breaks and honked hoping to get her attention.

Bulma looked up to see Vegeta in his car as he pulled up to her "onna what are you doing walking to school its only 7:00 can't you tell time?" said the dark haired teenager silently fuming she said "well unlike you I don't have a car and I didn't want to take the bus today so I deicide to walk" "well you still have not told me why you are going to school so early we start school at 8:45" '_yay like you would know what time we start you don't even show up at the time where supposed to be there' _the blue haired teenager said in her head and then looked up to meet his eyes it was like time stopped…snapping out of her daze her replied "I…I had a lot on my mind and could not go back to sleep so thought I would walk around a bit till it was time for me to head to school" Vegeta looked at the blue haired vixen and felt bad for her which was rear because he had sympathy for no one "get in the car" said the dark haired teen surprising himself and Bulma "w..Why" shuddered bulma rolling his eyes he said "do you want a ride or not?" he ask harshly Bulma jump in surprise "but it's only 7?"she said "I'm going to go get something to eat do you want to come?" "thanks but no thank I don't have the mone-"bulma tried to explain but being cut off "I will pay for it just come on we don't have all the time in the world just get in the damn car" said Vegeta "are you sure vegeta?" "Yes I'm sure just come on" with hesitation Bulma got in the passenger seat and buckled up with that Vegeta sped off without knowing that two pair of eyes were watching.

**8:25 **

Vegeta and Bulma had just got back in the car from eat breakfast they enjoyed each other's company though Vegeta won't say it out loud Bulma had totally forgetting what was going on at home she actually liked talking to him she found out that vegeta was not that bad after all but after she got in to the car everything hit her at once and she was unable to stop the tear that cascaded down her soft cheek Vegeta turn to see the tears down bulma's face and wondered what was wrong Vegeta knew he had to ask not that he didn't want to he felt that he had to. looking over he signed and said "what's wrong women" bulma looked away and wiped the tears away quick and replied "nothing's wrong" "I'm not stupid women tell me what's wrong" more tear ran down her face and she looked at him "h…how c…can I trust you not to go and tell your friend after I tell you" she cried out looking away "women" no response from her just more tear Vegeta was tired of going back and forth with her "BULMA look at me" snapping her head up she look at him in awe he has never called her by her name since she meet him "listen bulma I would never tell anyone's business that had nothing to do with me I may act like a complete jerk at school to you but I would never be so low to tell your business" Vegeta said opening up for the first time in 2 years Bulma looked in his eyes and saw honesty but just to be sure she ask "how do I know you're telling the truth?" looking her in the eyes vegeta said "because If I were in the same situation as you I would want someone to stay quiet too" with that Bulma flung her arm out and for the 5th time(don't forget Chi-Chi Goku,18,krillen,know about what going on in her life) in her life trusting yet person to keep her secrets she sat there for 15 minutes forgetting about school explaining what was happing in her life "I…I don't know what to do my mom left me a letter telling me what I wanted to know for all my life and I just opened it and I don't know what to do I know my real dad's alive but I don't know if he will even believe that I'm his daughter "Bulma cried out to Vegeta. Vegeta was still stunned by what she had told him and for the first time in years he was grateful for everything he had in his life but it was killing him to ask "h…how do you know your dads alive?" Vegeta asked confused "B…because my dad's is Bardock son I'm Goku's half-sister"

**Hope you liked it I did some real thinking on this chapter review please it makes me happy and if you have any questions ask the only reason I updated was because I want to finish this story so I can start on a new one and if I misspelled anything I'm sorry I will try to start editing after the 9****th**** …and if not the next chapter than the one after that I will be going into how Catherine (bulma's mom) and bardock met **

**Alana :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here another chapter for you I tried to make it longer than my others tell me what you think enjoy :)**

**I don't dbz or any of the character**

Vegeta was shocked he had known kakarot and his father bardock for year he had known goku since diapers he was very close to the son's (that's goku's last name if you were wondering) he would spend weeks at their house without going home he was close to bardock and his wife also goku's brother Raditz that was 18 and his little sister Alex who was only 4.

"Are you sure" he said "yes I'm sure are you saying I can't read it's right on the damn paper" she snapped at him rolling his eyes "women I think your begin a little over dramatic I have known kakarot and his father for years I don't think he would just abandon you"

Bulma knew he was right she had met Goku's dad twice but even in that short period of time she knew he was a very nice person "your right even though I don't want to admit it it's just kinda hard to take in" looking down at the clock in the car she suddenly notice that they were late to class "Vegeta we have to go look at the time" "ok women lets go" he said backing out of the drive way they were only a block away from the school so it didn't take them long to get there, They walked down the empty hallway into a classroom filled with students that was taking notes, the teacher with big black ugly glasses looked up "Ouji, Briefs your late" heads snapped up all the student were wondering why the bookworm and star quarterback were together "I'm sorry ma'am won't happen again" Bulma said the first to speak up "very well both of you sit down or you both will be getting a pink slip to the office for beginning late" the irritated teacher said "yes ma'am" Bulma replied quickly taking a seat.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and took a seat in the back where 2 of his 'friends' were sitting "ay, Vegeta what where you doing with Ms. Bookworm we know you guys just didn't walk in at the same time" said Adam a boy with cute shaggy blonde hair and dark green eyes "yeah Vegeta you really need to step up your game up I mean Bulma briefs I'm sure you could do better than that" said tom a boy with black hair and light brown eyes "will you two shut the fuck up I just gave her a ride here is it that big of a deal" Vegeta said irritated with his friend "jeez man what crawled up your ass this morning" said tom as both boys turn around resuming what they were doing before Vegeta came in.

***skip*Lunch **

"B what were you doing with his highness this morning" Chi-Chi asked as they walked to get lunch and sit outside it was getting all over the school that Vegeta drove her to school honestly Bulma was scared that her step-sister would tell their father and get her in trouble she didn't need any more bruises she already was hiding the one around her wrist with her black sweater "B?" Chi-Chi nudged her

"oh huh what was that I'm sorry I'm just worried that Maron and Lunch will tell Steve" Bulma didn't call him step-father when Steve or Maron or Lunch were not in her presents "its ok B I thought you said that he and those 2 bitches where going on a 3 week vacation? And how where they planning to do that without getting in trouble for missing that many days out of school?" Chi-Chi ask "well Steve got them out of school for those weeks by barging with the school and yes they will be gone but I'm pretty sure that they will tell him after they get back or today" "B you're going to be fine didn't you say that they are just going to meet him at the airport after school you won't even see him for the next 3 weeks let's just relax you can spend the night at my apartment and we can go out and have fun" "I'm not sure and don't you have to go home and take care of Goten" "Bardock is going to watch him for me and Goku" Chi-Chi replied, Bulma froze at the mention of his name and Chi-Chi seemed to notice "B are you alright" Bulma quickly looked away and replied "yea I'm fine" "Bulma you know you're the worst liar on this planet tell me what's on your mind" "fine ok ok but you can't tell anyone not even Goku" Bulma said "but I tell Goku everything" Chi said lost for words Bulma gave Chi-Chi the do-you-want-know-or-not-glare "fine ok I won't tell anyone" Chi-Chi said waiting to hear the news

"I...I found out who my real father is" "Oh b that's great who is he?" "Well he's umm he's-" Bulma shuddered "who is he B?" an excited Chi-Chi ask "you may want to brace yourself for this one Chi" "ok ok I'm ready just tell me" "ok my…my real father is Bardock I'm Goku half-sister" "WHAT" chichi yelled shocked "shut the hell up chi people are starring now" "sorry I just was not ready for that one what are you going to do" "I don't know maybe talked to Bardock tomorrow after school I have to go over to vegeta's today for my project" "well good luck but what are you going to tell goku I mean you are his half-sister" "I don't know I don't even know if Bardock would want me in his family it may cause trouble with his wife" "B I don't think it will Fasha is a sweetheart I don't think it will cause a problem don't you want to know what happen between them your parents I mean?" "I guess your right I'm just going to wait to tell goku I think it would be smart to talk to Bardock before goku" "ok B but I got to head to class come over a spend the night at my apartment I haven't had any guess yet" "ok Chi I will call you and see if I can it depends on how late me and Vegeta finish our work" "alright bye B" "bye"

**3:15**

Bulma was on her way down the street to walking to vegeta's house everyone knew where he lived he would throw the biggest party at his house even though she didn't go to them she always heard people talking about it.

**3:30**

Bulma rang the doorbell 1 minutes later a butler came to the door "may I help you" the butler said "yes is Vegeta here" "senior or junior?" bulma had forgot that Vegeta had the same as his dad a little embarrassed she answered "junior" "he's in his room it's on the 2nd floor the 2 door to the left" "thank you sir" Bulma was kinda nervous she had not talk to Vegeta since they were in the car taking the stair to the second floor she knocked on the 2nd door on the left but got no answer she knocked on the door again and still no answer so she hesitantly cracked the door open "Vegeta?"

after no answer than she walked fully into the room and heard water running in the bathroom deciding she should give him his privacy she began to walk back to the door until she heard the bathroom door behind her open and walked in a shirt less Vegeta with just a towel on come in the room" women don't you know not to come into a person's room without knocking?" "Well for your information your highness I did you didn't answer" Bulma replied trying hard not to stare, Vegeta seen this and smirked "see something you like women?" "Nope" Bulma replied way to fast "I will be waiting outside your door can you hurry up so we can get this work done?" "What the rush women have somewhere to go?" "Yes I do actually I'm supposed to be going over to Chi-Chi and Goku's apartment to spend the night over there so hurry up please" bulma replied after Vegeta got dress bulma came back in and they worked on their project together

**2 hours later **

Bulma and Vegeta had finish up there work and where cleaning up the books and pens and paper "well I guess I will see you later Vegeta" before bulma could get to the door to open it she was suddenly in a lip lock with Vegeta she pulled away and ebony eyes looked into blue eyes bulma hesitantly came forward and kissed Vegeta back His tongue went over her bottom lip begging for entrance which was soon granted to him, next thing bulma felt wet kiss traveling down her neck, but soon bulma came to her senses and pulled away "um I have to go" she said about to bolt to the door until and hand was on her wrist "wait I um wanted to ask you would you like to go on a date with me" Vegeta ask trying to open up he really like her but was secretly afraid of being turn down "ummm" "never mind just go" Vegeta replied "NO…I..I mean I would love to but wouldn't that ruin your image?" Bulma ask "honestly…I stop caring what others think I have done that all my life" Vegeta said looking her in her blue ocean eye Bulma blushed looking away "Then on that case I would love to I'll talk to you tomorrow I have to go have a nice night Vegeta" Bulma said smiling with her pearly white teeth "um hum" was all Vegeta replied…it was a good night for Vegeta and bulma.

**Hope you liked it took 2 hours to write and if I misspelled anything sorry I'm just so tired I didn't go over it that well today and I wanted to post it so bad so here it is anyways leave a review I have some questions should I do a lemon or no and I really need idea for this story it's not planned at all I just go with the flow when I'm typing my story so ideals please**

**Alana :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I looked your comments and I will try to space out more and I did go back and edit some of my mistakes and spaced out a little more so hope you like it.  
**

**NEXT DAY (AFTER SCHOOL)  
**

Bulma was in the car with Chi-Chi and Goku riding to their apartment. Bulma had spent the night there and was able to get a good night rest. Vegeta had hung out with her, Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin they had planned a party next Friday after the football game they had all got along great and was looking forward to the party.

Bulma looked outside the window noticing the park that was a block from Bardock's house taking a deep breath Bulma called out to Chi-Chi "Chi can you stop the car?" "Sure B what up?" Chi-Chi said pulling over giving her a weird look "yea Bulma what's up" Goku said also giving her a weird look "I just need to get some fresh air and walk a little bit I'll meet you guys at the apartment later ok?" Bulma replied to her friends question "ok be safe" Chi-Chi said "ok I will see you later guys"

Getting out of the car Bulma watch as Chi-Chi and Goku drove off waving bye. Bulma making sure they couldn't see her walking in the direction of her bio local father's house thinking of what to say to him hoping for the best. Bulma had walked about 20 minutes and was walking up to the door. Take a deep breath she rang the doorbell, reveling a mid-age woman minutes later with black short hair "oh hi you must be one of Raditz's friend come in my name's Fasha" she said with a warm smile Bulma smiled back and replied

"Actually I was looking for Bardock is he here by any chance" Bulma replied getting a weird look from Fasha "um ya he's here I will go get him for you would you like anything to drink dear?" Fasha said letting her in the house "no thank you" "ok I'll go get him for you" Fasha said jogging up stairs to get her husband minutes later a middle age men that look much like goku came down the stairs "hi Bulma what can I do for you today?" Bardock said knowing her already from the time he would pick up goku from school "I...I know this sounds weird but I wanted to know if you had any kind of relationship with Catherine briefs?" Bulma said hesitant about asking, Bardock froze felling shivers down his back at his ex-lovers name and look at Bulma "y…yes how did you know that?" Bardock responded "w…well I wanted to know because Catherine briefs was my mom I…I think I'm your daughter" Bulma said nervously "wait…wait what… what do you mean you think I'm your father and …w…why did you say _was_ your mother" he said trying to not have a breakdown, Bulma looked up with tear in her eyes "because my mother is dead Bardock she died 2 year ago"

**Well that's all next time Bardock tells Bulma what happened between him and her mother I promise I know I said that last time but I was so stumped I didn't know what to do but any way….review sorry so short the next one should be longer **

**Alana :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I had nothing to do today so I thought it would be nice to put another chapter out today enjoy :)**

Bulma sat there in a state of shock ,why hadn't her mom told Bardock about her sure Bardock was wrong for what he did, but why did she have to suffer because of it, she could have had a better life if they had just acted like adults and talked to each other about it. angry and mind made up Bulma got her backpack and walk out of the house without saying a word to Bardock she couldn't breakdown in front of him she refused she was stronger than that.

It took the blue haired teenager 40 minutes to get to Chi-Chi's and Goku's apartment. Bulma rang the doorbell seconds later a pretty black haired teenage girl with a sleeping 1 year old in her arms came and opened the door "hey b how was your walk?" Chi-Chi ask letting her in "oh it was ok where's goku" Bulma said trying to change the subject "oh well he just went to the store to get some medicine for Goten he has a fever and a runny nose" "oh is he ok?" Bulma said "yeah he's ok just tired" Chi-Chi said sitting on the couches rubbing her sons back in a confronting ways while he slept "so have you talked to Bardock yet?" "Umm yea I did I told him about my mom and me being his daughter" "what did he say?" "Well lets me start right after I told him my mom died…..

**Flashback**

"Wait…what how?" Bardock said confused and anxious "from cancer the doctors said they couldn't do anything for her the cancer had already spread. I went in her room to wake her up one day and she wouldn't wake up. I screamed and cried for her to wake up but she wouldn't " Bulma said with tear spilling from her blue eyes, Bardock was stunned into silence he had not talked to Catherine briefs since that night years ago, but he knew there was a possibility of her being his daughter "Bulma I had no idea I didn't even know your mother was Catherine I haven't seen her since I was 17"Bardock said still a little shock 'damn no wonder he doesn't know about me' Bulma thought "what happened between you to?" Bulma said she could not hold her curiosity anymore Bardock signed "ok this is how it started"

_**FLASHBACK *19 YEAR AGO* (I THINK… MAYBE 18 YEAR AGO I GOT TO DO MY MATH ON THAT ONE LOL)**_

_A dark headed 17 year old teenage boy waited in the delivery room pacing his 16 year old girlfriend was giving birth to their son it came out as a shock when she told him she was pregnant with his child but he supported her all the way even though she could be rude sometime he had known her for most of his live and cared deeply for her. But he loved he didn't know if he was IN love with her._

_**Time skip 1 year later **_

_A now 18 year old teenage boy named Bardock was walking down the street trying to clear his thoughts it had been 7 months since he had broken it off with Fasha but that didn't get in the middle of him being a father to his one year old son Raditz. Bardock had moved on from Fasha when he meet this new girl at school her name was Catherine briefs he had been dating her for 5 and half months now though he hadn't not told her about his son or the mother of his child he didn't know how she would act toward him having a kid with one of his execs._

_**A Friday night **_

_Tonight was a very big party and Catherine convened Bardock to go "come on Bardock" Catherine said pushing him from his back to the front door of the house where the party was "alright, alright" Bardock said chucking as they entered the house .  
_

_**One hour later at the party **_

_Catherine was sitting down outside by herself while Bardock went to go get some drinks when a beeping sound was heard Catherine look down noticing that it was Bardock phone thinking I may have been an emergency she picked up his phone and answered it 'hello' Catherine said greeting the person on the other end of the phone 'hello who is this' _

_Came another girls voice thought the phone 'umm this is Bardock's girlfriend Catherine who are you' 'this is Fasha you know the mother of his child' 'what? Bardock doesn't have any kids that I know of are you sure you don't have the wrong number' 'no I didn't call the wrong number this is Bardock's phone is it not? Any ways can you tell him to call me back? I need to know if he's going to pick up Raditz Tomorrow Night' totally heart broken and shocked Catherine replied 'sure' 'thank you and I sorry you had to find out this way I had no idea you didn't know well. Bye' Fasha said hanging up before Catherine could say anything back _

_It felt like time had stop with tears coming out of her blue eyes she set the phone down and stood up to walk to the car and leave when the door open reviling Bardock "hey babe where are you going?" without looking at him she replied "why?" "Why what?" a confused Bardock ask turning around she looked at him and said "why didn't you tell me you had a son WHY!?" "How did you find that out I was going to tell you I just didn't know how" Bardock said "does it really matter how I found out. I told you everything about me there is to know and you didn't. I told you from day one you could trust me I trusted you why couldn't you trust me?" Catherine cried about to walk away but before she could Bardock grab her wrist "Catherine I was-" Bardock was cut off by a harsh laugh "it doesn't matter. I don't care I can't trust you and you obviously can't trust me bye Bardock" snatching her wrist away from him and walked off but half way down the drive way she look back at Bardock at said "oh and you sons mother called you, she said give her a call" giving Bardock the message and started walking to the car again getting in the car driving off __**not **__giving him information that would change his life one day._

_*****__**1 years later**__*****_

_Bardock stood at the front of the alter reflecting on his life he now had 2 sons with the women he learned to love Fasha. She had picked him up the night that Catherine had broken it off with him. He had spent hours at the party getting drunk and ended up sleeping with Fasha that night 2 months later Fasha had found out she was pregnant and gave birth to their second child Goku kakarot son._

**Well I hope you liked it I know there haven't been any b/v interaction next chapters is theirs if anything is misspelled sorry I will fix it over the weekend promise review **

**Alana :)**


End file.
